Taken
by Dauntless Fallen Angel
Summary: The only thing I remember was sketching the lake, looking at a bush and then something hitting my head. What will happen to Clary? Who will Clary meet? Will Clary come back as someone totally different? Rated T, may change later on in the story. First fanfic. Clace, Sizzy, Malec. Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize belong to the fabulous Cassandra Clare AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Clary's POV

I was drawing the lake under the willow tree when I heard a rustling sound in a bush near me. I looked at it and thought of it as nothing, but my curiosity got the best of me, so finally I set down my sketchbook and went to go find out what was making the noise. What I saw was not what I expected- it was a mouse. Before I could jump back I felt something hit my head and then everything went black.

…Line Break…

I woke up to people talking, everything was very fuzzy so I didn't understand what they are saying.

Oh. I guess I should introduce myself while I'm down here. My name is Clary Fray, I am 15 years old. I have a lovely (note the sarcasm) twin brother named Jonathan, who was at a friends' house when I got captured, and Simon Lewis my nerdy/geeky best friend who just got up and left to go to the bathroom before I was captured. Speaking of Simon, I wonder what he is doing right now.

Right when my train of thoughts left the station I was picked up and got blinded by the artificial light and then being put in a dimly lit room by myself. After what felt like hours, a woman walked through the door. By then I was very aware of my surroundings and what was happening. The woman handed me a pair of loose fitting pants and a loose T-shirt and told me to change into them while she went to get her clipboard. When she came back in I was fully dressed and that is when the questioning began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Clary's POV

"Do you know why you are here Ms. Fray?" asked the woman in the lab coat. Not trusting myself to speak just yet, I shook my head. "Well Ms. Fray. Is it ok if I call you Clary?" "Yes" "Ok, so Clary the reason why you are here is because your father wants you here" she said with a small smile. I shook my head again "My father died when I was little-". A man came walking out of the shadows saying "Actually dear, I am very much alive." Shocked and a bit angry, I said "Who are you?" The man (I am going to call him Baldy) Baldy looked at me and said "I am your father Valentine Morgenstern". I looked at him like he grew a second head. And then I started to chuckle. Valentine and the woman looked at me and then I started to laugh like I saw the funniest thing in the world. Baldy told the woman something and she got up and left like there were hell hounds nipping at her heels, which made me laugh even harder.

By the time the woman came back, I was still laughing, but not as much. And then the worst happened. I choked on air. I did not notice that Baldy had left and there were two men with the woman, but the next thing I know two pair of hands were holding me down. I started to struggle, but the hands were not budging, the woman said something, and then I felt something pinch me and then everything went black.

Simons' POV

Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, oh my-. "Simon! Stop pacing, you are making me madder by pacing!" "Well, sorry but my best friend /sister just got kidnapped!" "Yeah, well she is my sister too, but you don't see me pacing a hole in the floor!" Before I could say something Ms. Fray snapped "Stop bickering! The bickering will not get us anywhere!" Jon and I looked at her to apologize, but before we could open our mouths she started to cry. "Look at what you did!" "What _I_ did!? What about what you did!" "Loo-". Luke came up to us a hugged Jocelyn. "Alright, alright. Look, Simon's upset, you're upset, Jocelyn is upset, and everybody is upset. But we need to keep our minds together until we find Clary. Ok?" He looked at all three of us and asked "Ok?" we all nodded our heads. Jonathan then said "yeah you are right. I mean Clary is a tough girl. If she can take down a full grown man in about a minute or two, she can handle herself until we find her and soon." "Yeah, Jon is right. Clary will be fine" "I know I am right, I'm always right." Before I can say anything Luke gave us the look. "Well, I am going to take Jocelyn to bed. And I trust that you too will go to bed soon?" We both nodded our heads. "Alright, we will see you in the morning" "Night boys". Jon and I mumbled Goodnight before heading to bed.

…Line Break…

 **And scene. (Cue the clapping). That was chapter two. A bit of Clary and a bit of Simon and Jonathan. Hehe, talk about bromance. Anyway please R &R and I will update soon! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and gals. Since I do not really know how to put it into words I am just going to "say" it like it is. I need a Beta reader. If you are interested in being my Beta reader, then please PM me.**

 **All characters that are recognized belong to the fabulous Cassandra Clare**

…Line Break…

 **Two years later**

Clary's POV

" _Jonny where are you?" I was watching a younger version me playing hide and go seek with Jonathan when I see a flash of silver out the corner of my eye. When I got up to see who it was I heard a scream. I froze. Then I ran to see who screamed. I saw the younger me kneeling by the younger version of Jon, who was crying. Then I remembered this is the time that Jon broke his leg._

"Clary, get your ass up! We are going to be late to the meeting if you don't get up now!" I did not want to get up but, then I remembered the last time we were late to a meeting.

 _Flashback_

 _Izzy had forgotten her packet back at the apartment that we shared. And the worst part we were almost at the meeting room and our apartment was on the other side of HQ. So we had to sprint back to the apartment find the packet and then sprint all the way back in less than ten minutes. Luckily we found the packet quickly, but, unluckily we were three minutes late. "Ah, Agent Fray and Agent Lightwood, how nice of you to join us." Agent Starkweather said. "Sorry sir". Izzy and I sat down in the two empty seats to the left. When the meeting was over Agent Starkweather had said that since we were late, we had to clean the training room. Both of them, and that took almost all night._

 _Flashback over_

Ever since then we have never been late. And that was almost two years ago. With that thought I shuddered and got up. In about ten minutes we both ready to leave.

…Line Break…

After the meeting we meet up with the rest of the group to get lunch. Our group had several people in it: Jace (my boyfriend), Izzy (my roommate), Sebastian (Izzy's boyfriend), Alec (Izzy's and Jace's brother), Magnus (Alec's boyfriend), and lastly me, Clary. As usual, our table was empty. Once we got our lunch and sat down Jace asked "So how did the meeting go?" "It went well. Guess what!" Seeing me smile the whole group except for me and Izzy asked, in sync "what?" Izzy and I looked at each other and I nodded my head. "We got a mission, all of are going!" exclaimed Izzy. The whole table did a weird type of cheer that earned us weird looks from the rest of the people in the cafeteria.

At the end of lunch we all agreed to meet up at Magnus's apartment since his house mate is on a mission, then went our separate ways to finish up with the day.

…Line Break…

 **Yay! That was chapter three. Please R &R and feel free to PM me if you are interested in being my Beta reader. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now that I look back on my last chapter, I intend on making this on somewhat better. I also want to make a shout out to Jace5000 who helped me out A LOT. So thank you Jace5000. So without further ado let's get on with the story.**

At the end of lunch we all agreed to meet up at Magnus's apartment since his house mate is on a mission, then went our separate ways to finish up with the day.

 **Chapter four**

Clary's POV

"Finally we are done with the day!" I said as I flopped onto the sofa. "Not exactly Clare," Izzy said quietly, "We still have to go over to Magnus's place to go over the stuff for the mission". With a groan, I got up to change into something more comfortable but, still fashionable, because knowing Magnus it is a never ending fashion show.

…Line Break…

When Izzy and I arrived at Magnus's we grabbed something to eat and sat down to wait for Magnus and Alec. "Doesn't it feel weird that we are waiting for Alec and Magnus? I mean, come on, Magnus is the one who owns the place," said Jace. "Not exactly Babe. It's technically the agency who owns the place. Magnus _and_ Ragnor just pay the rent." I said to Jace. And right in that moment Magnus and Alec walk in. You could easily tell that they had a make out session because of the blush and glitter on Alec and a grin on Magnus.

"Well look who the cat dragged in" Said Jace. "Chairman Meow didn't drag anything in," Sebastian said. And at that comment we all looked at him. "What? He didn't." Izzy shook her head and patted Sebastian on the back saying "It's ok". Then we looked back at Alec and Magnus. "What are you guys looking at? It's not like y'all haven't had a make out session in the hall" Magnus said and he looked at a bright red Alec and asked "What's wrong?" "Nothing Magnus. Can we just focus on the mission right now, please?" And At that we got onto business.

…Line Break…

"So the mission takes place in New York. Our mission is to gather information and dig up dirt on an agency called The Clave." Izzy said. "When do we leave?" asked a still red Alec. Izzy and I looked at each other and said "Tomorrow afternoon." "Okay, what about our files, identities and all that stuff?" Magnus said. "I have them here" And I placed the files on the table. "We will keep our first names but our last names will change. Izzy and Alec will be Isabelle and Alec Nightshade. Jace will be Jace Wayland. Magnus will be Magnus Dragonwood. I will be Clary Fray. And Sebastian you will be here at HQ giving us more information and being our 'messenger' between HQ and New York. Alec and Magnus will be in collage and the rest of will be seniors in high school. Any questions?" "Why do I have to stay here at HQ?" Sebastian asked. "Because that is what the files say," I say with shrug. "Well, if that is all, we need to go to bed if we want to be at the airport on time tomorrow." said Jace. "Wow! That is the first thing you said that did not make me want to punch you in the face!" exclaimed Izzy. "Jace is right. We have to get rest and we also have to pack. Do not forget that we won't be in California anymore." And With that we all got up and said our goodbyes and left.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously_

"Jace is right. We have to get rest and we also have to pack. Do not forget that we won't be in California anymore." And With that we all got up and said our goodbyes and left.

 **Chapter five**

Clary's POV

We are at the airport waiting for our plane to arrive. We got here a bit earlier than expected, but as the saying goes 'better late than never'. I look to my left to see Izzy sleeping, knowing that she stayed up most of the night trying to figure out what to pack in her carry on and what to pack in her suitcase. I shook her awake, saying, "If you don't get up we might miss the plane." When she woke up, they started boarding people onto the plane.

…Time Laps…

"So Clary what is New York like?" Asked Magnus.

"I don't really remember much, but I do know that it's very crowded, there are lots of buildings, it's fast paced, and people usually tend to keep to themselves. It's cold in winter and warm in summer. Oh, and Times square at night is almost a spiritual moment, the lights, the thought of all the activity going on, it's awesome when you put it in perspective. When it snows it snows, when it's warm, it's warm, all in all go by the season, winter will snow, and summer will be nice. Lots of traffic, so most people walk or travel by subway if their destination is not within walking distance," I said.

"Well, it doesn't exactly sound like you 'don't really remember much," Jace said with a smirk.

After that the rest of the plane ride was silent.

…Time Laps…

"Wow! It is big!" Alec exclaimed in an astonished voice.

"I know. Come on we need to go over a few things about the mission," I said to the group.

Once everybody got settled in we went to the kitchen to review our files. "Since today is Friday, school is about finished for the week, so we'll start on Monday. All we'll need to do is get our schedules and locker combos and go to class. The agency made sure that we all have the same classes in case something goes wrong. And our lockers are next to each other's just in case," I said, looking at everybody.

"Um, quick question. Why do we have to go to school if all we need to do is break into The Clave and get their files?" asked Izzy.

"Izzy were you not at the meeting with me?" I asked her.

"I was listening to them talk, but I got hungry and started to think about food. Then I got distracted thinking about what I was going to wear the next day." Izzy smiled, sheepishly.

With a defeated sigh I said, "The reason why we have to go to school is because some of the teachers' work either with or for The Clave, so we have to keep an eye on them. And sometime during the night when the teachers aren't there, we'll sneak into school and place cameras and microphones."

"How will we get in, and more importantly, what if we get caught?" Alec inquired, leaning back in his chair.

"We will figure that out on Monday," Izzy said. "What we really need to do is figure out what we will wear on Monday."

"Isabelle is right. First impressions are everything," Magnus said while getting up. "Come on Alec dear. We need to pick out what you're going to wear."

"No, what we need to do is go shopping," Izzy said to Magnus.

I looked over to Jace, who has been quit this whole time. I was a bit worried because he hasn't said anything since we were on the plane. I decided to talk to him after the torture trip to the mall. With another defeated sigh, I got up and went to the car knowing that attempting to resist is futile. And knowing Isabelle and Magnus I will need all the energy that I can get.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is just a filler chapter. But it has some Clace in it. I hope you like!**

 _Previously_

I looked over to Jace, who has been quit this whole time. I was a bit worried because he hasn't said anything since we were on the plane. I decided to talk to him after the torture trip to the mall. With another defeated sigh, I got up and went to the car knowing that attempting to resist is futile. And knowing Isabelle and Magnus I will need all the energy that I can get.

 **Chapter six**

After the shopping trip on Friday we went to the movies. Then on Saturday Izzy and Magnus insisted that we go to the spa for the day while Jace and Alec do Jace and Alec stuff. And today I am free from the clutches of Magnus and Izzy. Or so I thought. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Magnus and Isabelle, but I need to talk to Jace. We talked a bit on Friday and Saturday, but something was bothering him and I needed to know before Monday comes around.

…Line Break…

"Isabelle, Magnus, I love you guys, I really do. But, back up. Okay? I need some space," I say with an exasperated breath. Suddenly, I came up with an idea that I will most likely regret, but a girls got to do, what a girls got to do. "If you leave me alone for the rest of today, I will let you give me a makeover for tomorrow." Together they said "Really?" "Yes, really." "Really, really?" They said again. "Yes! Really, really!" I say agitated. "Okay." Izzy said with a bubbly voice and a creepy smile. Magnus and Isabelle looked at each other then they left the room giggling. A bit creped out, I went to go find Jace.

…Once Clary found Jace…

"What's up Clary?" Questioned Jace. "What's wrong with you?" I said, wanting to cut to the chase. "Answering a question with a question does not answer the question." Jace said with his usual smirk. With a sigh, I sat down next to him and said to him, "Jace, I have known you for three years now. I know when something is bothering you. And we haven't really talked since we left HQ. So now that I got away from Thing one and Thing two; what is wrong?"

Jace looked at me and spoke, "We talked on Saturday." I gave him a look that said, 'Seriously?' Jace looked at his hands and said something so un-Jace like, "I'm scared that I will lose you." "Jace, why are you scared that you will lose me?" He looks at me and voiced his fears, "What if you find someone else? What if something goes wrong with the mission? What if-". Placing a kiss on his lips, I said, "There is no pretending, I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is a life after that, I'll love you then. I want you today, tomorrow, next week, and for the rest of my life. I actually fell for you before I even realized it. You will never lose me. Not now, and not ever." At the end of my speech, we both had tears in our eyes.

With another kiss we lay down, wrapped in each other's whispering sweet nothings to each other until we fell asleep.

 **And again, this is a filler. I would love to get your feedback so, please post a review. And please comment if I should do a Jon and/or a Simon POV soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and gals. So, it's been about a month since the last update. And for that I apologize. Anyways, this is chapter seven and I hope y'all like this chapter. Please R &R. I like reading your comments. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the TMI of TID, all of that belongs to Cassie Clare. I only own the plot**

Previously

 _With another kiss we lay down, wrapped in each other's whispering sweet nothings to each other until we fell asleep._

 **Chapter seven**

After a very long debate with Isabelle and Magnus, they picked out something that I wouldn't normally wear. At least it is a whole lot better than what they originally picked out. After I changed, they started on my hair and make-up.

Once Magnus finished with my hair, he left saying, "I need to finish getting my magnificent self ready."

Since Iz woke up extra early to ready herself, she stayed to do the finishing touches.

"I am not wearing those." I told Izzy.

"Why?"

I gave her an incredulous look. "Because I will most likely break an ankle in those."

She gave a small sigh and went to her closet to pick out another pair of shoes. When she came out, she was holding a pair of tan ankle boots with a wedge heels. Giving her an approving nod, I put the boots on and asked if she was ready to go. After a minute of silence, she shook her head.

Once we got the boys and our bags, we headed off to Alicante High: Home of the Shadowhunters.

 **Simon's POV**

I was listening to the teacher ramble on about atoms and how you should never trust them because they make up everything. The teacher was interrupted when the principle walked in with two girls trailing behind her.

"Hello, Mr. Scott."

"Hello, Ms. Belcourt. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"These two girls here are new. I wanted to walk them here, so they wouldn't get lost," she replied with a small smile. She looked at the class, then at the teacher and gave him a small nod. She then walked out, closing the door behind her.

Looking at the new students, the one with red hair looked really familiar to me. Shaking my head, I thought, 'That can't be Clary. Clary is long gone.' With a deep sigh, I looked at the front of the class, focusing on the raven haired beauty.

 **Lunch time**

At lunch I walked over to Jon to tell him about the new kids. "Hey, Jon."

Looking up from his book, he replied, "Sup, Simon."

Sitting down, I asked him if he saw the new kids. He responded with a simple 'No.' for the rest of lunch we ate and talked about the new kids and what we would do after school.

Ever since Clary was kidnapped, we started hanging out more. Jon was still doing football, but he did not hang with the rest of team all that often.

Once lunch was done, I went to seventh period, which was history. Walking into the class room, I saw that the new girls were in here as well. Sitting in the back, I wondered what we were going to do.

After a lecture about what we will be learning this semester, we were paired up for the project that will be half our grade. I got paired up with Isabelle and Clary. Since Isabelle and Clary were sitting with each other, I went over to their table and sat down. When I sat down, they stopped talking. The teacher said to get to know each other, because we were going to be working with each other for the rest of this semester.

The girl with raven hair introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Isabelle. But you can call me Iz or Izzy. And this is Clary."

Clary looked at me and whispered, "Simon."

Looking closer at her I realized that it really was Clary Fray. The girl I had known since the first day of school. "Clary! It's really you!"

With a big smile on her face, she leaned over the table and gave me a hug saying, "Oh my god. I missed you so much." Sitting back down, she asked, "How are you? Is Jon okay?"

In reply I whispered-shouted, "What about you? You have been gone for two years! We thought you died!"

"I know. Look, we can meet up after school to talk about this stuff. But for now, let's just focus on the project. Okay?"

With a sigh, I agreed, "Okay"

We exchanged numbers, so we could text each other where we will meet after school. At the end of the school day, I wasn't sure what to tell Jon. I texted him anyways to tell him to meet me at Taki's in an hour. Today was a very surprise filled day, and knowing my luck more surprises will keep coming. The good and bad kinds.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry again for taking awhile to update. I'm very busy, or was very busy. I'll try to update more often.**

 **Anyway, this is chapter eight, and I hope y'all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the TMI of TID, all of that belongs to Cassie Clare. I only own the plot**

 _Previously_

 _Simon POV_

 _We exchanged numbers, so we could text each other where we will meet after school. At the end of the school day, I wasn't sure what to tell Jon. I texted him anyways to tell him to meet me at Taki's in an hour. Today was a very surprise filled day, and knowing my luck more surprises will keep coming. The good and bad kinds._

 **Chapter eight**

Clary POV

When Izzy told Alec what happened in class, I swear he broke the world record of the longest rant/speech. Alec being the "parental figure" lectured all of us about how we have to be careful and we could all compromise our cover with one tiny slip-up. After Magnus calmed him down, I went to go hang with Jace until Izzy and I had to go meet Simon at Takis.

Walking into Takis, I had this feeling that something bad was going to happen. Once we found Simon we took a seat and started talking about the project when Jon walked in. I was so shocked I couldn't speak. I mean, I haven't seen him in about two years. Just by looking at him, I realized how much I missed him.

When Jon reached the table, he stopped to look at me. He just stood there. "Cl-Clary?"

In fear of crying, I nodded my head 'yes'. Jon collapsed in the seat next to Simon and stared at me. Simon and Izzy decided to move to a table next to the window, saying something about giving us some space. I stayed quite, waiting for Jon to say something. "How are you here?"

Not expecting that I said, "Well, when two people love each other very much-"

"Clary! I'm serious!"

"So am I."

Closing his eyes, he whispered, "For about two years you have been gone. Without a trace. We have looked everywhere for you. And now, you show up out of the blue. Why?"

Looking down, I replied, "I'm only here to finish up high school."

When he opened his eyes, he questioned, "That's it? You're only here to finish high school? Has it ever occurred to you that me, mom, and Luke, have not seen or heard from you in two years!?"

"What do you expect me to do, Jon? I can't just go back home and say 'Hi, I'm home! Sorry I've been gone for two years. I'm just going to finish high school and then leave.' If Jocelyn were to find out I'm here, she would most likely blow a gasket and kill me, or she'll cry and hug me for what will seem like forever, or both. But either way it will not end well." By the time I was finished with my speech, I was almost crying. I haven't cried in almost two years, and being back in my home town, everything changed so much but stayed the same.

Jon sighed. "Will I see you again? After you graduate, I mean."

I shrugged, "Maybe, no, I- I don't know. Just promise me that you won't tell anyone that I'm back. Not Joc- mom, not Luke, not anyone. Not even your man journal. Got it?" I looked straight into his eyes with a pleading look on my face, "Please?"

He sighed again. "Fine, I promise."

Smiling I said, "Thank you."

"But you have to keep in touch with me. And you have to tell them soon."

I started to laugh a little. "Still no good at keeping secrets?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

…Line Break…

Time skip

Walking in the house with Izzy, after talking to Jon and Simon, I felt lighter. That sounded cheesy, but it's true.

We walked into the living room and saw Alec, Magnus, and Jace leaning on each other asleep with the TV on. Izzy put her finger up to her mouth; she slowly walked to the other side of the couch and pulled out her phone. After taking a few pictures, she turned off the TV, and I pulled a blanket onto them. Quietly we walked to our rooms. Before we parted ways I asked Izzy to send me the pictures she recently took. After I got the photos, we bid our farewells and went into our separate rooms with a smile on our faces.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the TMI of TID, all of that belongs to Cassie Clare. I only own the plot**

 _Previously_

 _Clary's POV_

 _After I got the photos, we bid our farewells and went into our separate rooms with a smile on our faces._

 **Chapter nine**

Clary POV

Two months later

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Groaning, I turned off the alarm clock. Since it was Saturday, we had nothing planned for the day. Yesterday we got a call from Sebastian, he said that The Clave was having meeting at Renwick's in two weeks. He said it was something about getting "new recruits" for the mission. Our job; find out what they were planning. I know that our original mission was to gather info and stuff about The Clave, but over the past two months our mission got changed a little.

Sighing, I looked at the ceiling in the dark of the very early morning. 'I have to change the alarm time on that damn clock for Saturdays and Sundays.' I thought to myself. After a few moments, I started to contemplate my life over the past two and a half years.

I was fifteen when I was taken. I still have no clue as to why I was taken, but I was. I had those days where I just wanted to escape, but there were also those days were I was… glad I was there. I learned a bunch of things in the agency. I learned how to fight with and without weapons. I learned several languages. And so much more. Yeah, sure they were strict when it came to learning things, but they made sure that we understood everything. The classes were collage level, and for me it was both easy and hard. I was a quick learner when it came to a lot of things, I was also very smart for my age, so it was a bit challenging when it came time to sit down and learn, but I understood what they were saying.

And now, here I am back in my home town "finishing up" high school. I have yet to see my mom and Luke, but I knew that I had to do it soon. There were a few close calls, when the gang and I were around town, getting to know the area we would be staying in for a while. Just the thought of seeing my mom and/or Luke gave me chills. Ever since I started training and learning in The Circle, I have learned not show any emotion or anything for that matter and not to be scared or get offended by anything or anyone. Ever since coming here, the walls I put up have started to crumble.

Looking at the clock, I saw that I had a few more hours to sleep. So being the amazing person I am, I went to sleep.

"What am I going to do Jace? I can't just walk up to her and say 'Hey mom, it's me Clary! Three years ago I went 'missing' and now I'm back. But I'm going to leave once high school is done, so don't get too comfortable. Oh, and I can't tell you where I've been for three years. So sorry.'!"

Encasing me in a hug Jace said, "Clary, you'll be fine. You will know what to say and do. If you want, I'll come with you?"

I chuckled. "You say it like it's a question."

"Well, it is."

Taking a step back I said, "I would love for you to come with me and meet my mother."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay. But are you sure?"

"For the love of god, Jace! I am sure I want you to come with me!"

Jace pulled me into a hug once more "You know I love you right?"

I nodded my head against his chest. "Ya I do."

We stood there for a few more moments and then we started to get ready. We laughed and joked around until it was time to leave.

For someone who is about to meet my mom and Luke he seems pretty calm, but I can still see the fear in his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from TMI, all of that belongs to Cassie Clare. I only own the plot**

 _Previously_

 _Clary's POV_

 _For someone who is about to meet my mom and Luke he seems pretty calm, but I can still see the fear in his eyes._

 **Chapter ten**

Clary's POV

 _Knock, knock, knock._

'This is it. I'm actually doing it' I thought to myself. I took Jace's hand in mine and squeezed it. Jace looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. "Jace what if I can't do this? What if she is really mad? What if she forgot about me?" I questioned.

Jace sighed, "Clary look at me." I turned and faced him, "You are Clary Fray, one of the fiercest and bull-headed girl I have ever meet. And, even if she is mad, she will get over it eventually. She most defiantly has not forgotten about you. You are one of those people that will be remembered for centuries."

Laughing at the last part I said, "You just had to make a Fall Out Boy reference, didn't you?"

He nodded, "I did."

Smiling I looked at him and then I turned and knocked on the door again.

The door opened and there stood my mom. "Hello, may I help you?"

Jace noticed that I was tongue tied so he asked "Are you Jocelyn?"

She nodded, "I am. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

Finally, finding the right words, I said, "That's Jace"

"And you are?"

It kinda hurt to see that she doesn't remember me. Doing the only logical thing that I can think of, I said, "August 23, 1991, you gave birth to a girl named Clarissa Fray and a boy Jonathan Fray. She had red hair and green eyes and Jon had silver hair and green eyes so dark it looked black. Jonathan's middle name is Christopher and Clarissa's is Adele."

Looking shocked, Jocelyn asked, "How do you know that?"

"Because I'm Clarissa. Your daughter, Jon is my brother, and Luke is my stepdad."

Engulfing me in a hug, she whispered, "I missed you so much."

Hugging her back, I said, "I missed you too." Pulling back, I asked, "Are Jon and Simon here?"

She nodded. "Why?"

I looked at Jace then I looked at my mom, "Because they knew I was here."

…Time Jump…

After a few hours, Jace and I left. I felt really good to talk to everybody again, but I knew that in a few months we would have to leave. In hindsight, I should've listened to Alec. I just wanted to forget about everything that happened in the past three years, even if it was just for a few hours. Now, I have this feeling that something bad was going to happen. I know that I should tell somebody but I don't know what to tell them.

…Line Break…

"Alec, the mission's dead line is almost here. The only thing that we actually did was get a call from Sebastian saying something about The Clave getting new recruits," said a very annoyed Isabelle.

"Isabelle is right. School is almost over, we only have a few more months. We haven't even located where the files are," I agreed.

"Look, tomorrow night is when we go to Renwick's, and until then we can't do much. After tomorrow night, we find the files. It will take a while, but we will get them. Okay?" Alec said.

"I, for one am in." Magnus smiled.

"Okay. I'm in," agreed Jace.

Izzy and I looked at each other and nodded, "We're in".

After the 'mandatory meeting' (as Magnus put it) we all went our separate ways. Not only do we have to go to Renwick's, but we also go to the prison we call school.

 **A/N: I know that I haven't updated in a while, I was very busy and I had writers block. Anyway, that was chapter ten and I hope you liked it. Please R &R. And I will try my best to update soon.**


	11. Authors Note

Hey guys it's me, Fangirlshadowwolf

I know that it has been more than six months, but I finally came around to do this. Um…. You guys probably have been waiting for a new chapter, but I have decided to discontinue this story.

If possible I might make another account, I don't know yet. But, I will post some other fanfics. It won't be TMI fanfics like this one, but it will be band fanfics. Bands like Black Veil Brides, Pierce The Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, etc…

I have grown as a writer and I have learned a few things. So I am still the same writer as before, just an improved writer.

Anywho, as I said above, I have a few (three, maybe four) other fanfictions that I will be posting on here. I will still keep this one up, though.

So um…. If you guys want to, you can check out some of my other stuff on Quotev: Shadowwolf666

I would also like to thank the people who favorited and followed this story and read it to. Just knowing that people actually read my fanfiction, it pushed me to write more. And for that, thank you.


	12. Please Read! Giving It Another Chance!

Hey guys! So it's been more than a year since I updated Taken. Hell, it's been more than a year since I even looked at it.

Today 12/27/18, when I was supposed to be doing school, I went and I re-read it. From the beginning to the end. Looking back at the A/N, I had different plans, but instead of making those plans on (which was the original plan), I made them on

I tried doing both platforms, for both fandoms, but I guess I could only do one on one and one on the other.

Not only did I re-read the story itself, I also looked at how many views it got, how many follows, how many favorites, and also how many reviews. To sum it up, I looked at all the demographics of Taken…

So to get to the point of this whole thing, I will take another chance on Taken. I will keep the former chapters up, and I will just update from there. I cannot make any promises that I will be updating often or even have an update schedule.

The first few chapters following this may be a bit rough and rocky, but one promise I can make is that I promise I will do my best.

Thank you to all those who still have this story favorited or followed (even if you completely forgot about it). I love you all, and you should see a new chapter within the next week or two!


	13. Chapter 11

Friday night. The night where teens go to parties, get drunk, and live. But not us. Friday night is the night where we go to Renwick's, risk our lives, and hope that we all make it out together. Alive.

Izzy, Jace, and I make our way out of school, dodging and weaving between the other students. Right when we reached the doors, somebody called my name.

I looked at the other two, "Go ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

Izzy tilted her head a bit, "You sure?"

I sighed, "Yeah. You too Jace." I turned to where I heard the voice a few moments before.

"Clary!" Jon stopped in front of me, with Simon next to him.

I smiled a bit, "Hey Jon. Simon. What's up?"

"My band, Rock Solid Panda, is playing tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Chirped Simon

I bit my lip, "Um… I actually can't. Tonight. I uh, have something to do tonight."

Simon and Jon looked a bit disappointed, "Oh, okay. Maybe next time?"

I shrugged, "Maybe next time. I gotta get going. Tell me how it goes, yeah?"

Jon nodded, "Yeah. Have fun doing whatever you're going to be doing."

"Yeah. You too." I turned on my heels and I left the school. I reached the car and hopped in.

"So what did Jon and rat boy want?" Jace asked

I slapped him on the arm, "Don't call Simon rat boy. And they wanted me to go see _Simon's_ band play tonight."

Izzy turned back to look at me, "And? What did you say?"

"I said that I couldn't tonight. I had something to do." I looked out the window, "Let's go, we don't want to deal with a pissed Alec."

Jace chuckled, "Who does?"


End file.
